youtuber_realityfandomcom-20200213-history
YouTuber Survivor 1
'is the first season of ''YouTuber Sims 4. Development 8BitHomo, Dylan had begun brainstorming the YouTubers on April 9th, 2016. During the day, he asked his followers for suggestions on the YouTubers for series. A total of 16 contestants: 8 girls and 8 guys.Brainstorm Between April 10th to April 27th, Dylan began the process of creating the trailer. It later premiered on the 27th.YouTuber Survivor Trailer The trailer showed the 16 contestants divided into two tribes: Pixel and Byte. The '''Original Pixel Tribe is compromised of: LDShadowLady, Tofuugaming, YammyXOX, StevenSuptic, Aphmau, Graser10, OMGItsFireFoxx, and Kiingtong. The Original Byte Tribe is compromised of: HeyImBee, DevonLoves, StacyPlays, JoeyGraceffa, Strawburry17, HBomb94, Aureylian, and CaptainSparklez. The Current Pixel Tribe '''consist of two original tribe members: Tofuugaming and Aphmau. In addition to the swap, HBomb94, StacyPlays, and JoeyGraceffa are now new members. The '''Current Byte Tribe '''consist of three original tribe members: HeyImBee, DevonLoves, and Strawburry17. In addition to the swap, Graser10 and Kiingtong are now new members. As of Week 8, the tribes are now merged into one consisting of: Aphmau, HeyImBee, DevonMines, Graser10, HBomb94, Strawburry17, StacyPlays, and Tofuugaming. Episodes used to be stream on Twitch.tv during late Thursdays, which would be the Friday episode. It included the process of voting, challenges, and editing of the entirety of the episodes. However, this stopped as the series continued. Twists '''Hidden Immunity Idol: After Dylan gives the viewers an image or hint on the location of the item, the viewer who first finds it may use the idol to save a person from elimination. The idol is currently under a contestant's care. Viewer Voting: During the Immunity Challenge is finished and one tribe is crowned the winner, Dylan sets a poll for the viewers to vote to. This voting is vital as it gives the viewers a chance to eliminate a certain player. Although not set in stone, it is more likely that the contestant that receives the most votes will be voted off. However, if the contestant voting differs from the viewer voting, the contestant's votes are the final decision, giving the most voted player the boot. Viewer vote are not counted as a vote, but are used as a tiebreaker during the case of a tie. Double Elimination: At Day 15, two contestants would be leaving on the 4th Tribal Council, one from Pixel and Byte. At this time, one contestant from each tribe will gain Immunity from winning the challenge. Tribe Switch: At the Final 10, the tribes went into a tribe swap, causing half of the members to switch from their original tribe. The swap also triggered a new intro showcasing the switch, however some contestants received new actions, while also removing the already eliminated contestants. Voting occurs every two episodes. This usually happens on the Friday episodes. When visiting a contestant's page, here a list of color of their current standing in the game: *Pixel Tribe Member - Red *Byte Tribe Member - Blue *Merged Tribe Member - Yellow *Eliminated - Gray Castaways Note: Use contestant's official YouTuber name. Days follow real time from when the series began. Episode 1 is considered Day 1 while Episode 2 is Day 4 due to it following real time. Weekends are not counted as days because a viewer poll is not running. A week does not begin until the first episode of said week is uploaded and a week concludes once the Friday episode (last episode) of the week is aired. Week 7's Immunity Challenge episode is delayed by one day, thus Monday not counting as a day. The following Tuesday is counted as Day 30, while Friday becomes Day 33. There will be 1 Week of no episodes as Vidcon would be occuring the following week. However, days will remain the same until the return. Episode 15 marks the merge of the season. Week 10 is the last week for the Immunity Idol to be played. Voting History ''Note: Table is a work in progress. Episodes count may change as the season continues. '' Notes * In Episode 6, the vote ended in a 2-2-2-1-1 tie between Joey, Jordan, and HBomb, forcing a viewer vote tiebreaker. Jordan was eliminated at the tiebreaker for receiving the highest percentage. * In the Pixel Tribe, the vote ended in a 3-3 tie between Lizzie and Sonja. Sonja was eliminated for receiving the highest percentage. In the Byte Tribe, the vote ended in a 2-2-1-1-1 tie between Aurey and Joey. Aurey was eliminated for receiving the highest percentage. * In Episode 20, the vote ended in a 2-2-2 tie between Aphmau, Bee, and Graser. Graser was eliminated for receiving the highest percentage. * In Episode 25, HBomb won the final immunity, granting him a place in the Final 2 and the sole vote of the episode. He chose to vote out Bee, while ultimately saving Stacy. * In Episode 26, Stacy received the jury vote from the viewer poll. Viewer Voting History Notes * After episode 24, viewer voting will no longer be in play. References